


所罗门纪

by rbtoffice



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), 圣经·旧约·列王纪
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbtoffice/pseuds/rbtoffice
Summary: 此文于2017-12-6发表于菠菜文库，因菠菜关站搬运至AO3。雷，贵乱，NP，胡说八道，OOC注意，《圣经 旧约 列王纪 上》同人，有大量原文的直接引用。（因为公开声明引用了圣经原文在菠菜上被质疑抄袭）（这个发出来我会不会炸号）（焦虑）I’m not sure if I entered the right tags...





	1. Chapter 1

大卫王老不正经，想找一个处女给他暖床。手下人给他拍马屁，于是在以色列全境寻找美貌的童女，寻得书念的一个童女亚比煞，极其美貌妖艳。  
然而大卫毕竟老了，加上年轻的时候乱搞男女关系败坏了身体，所以丁丁已经没有什么卵用，只能望女兴叹。  
大卫和哈及的儿子亚多尼雅听说了这件事，高兴的说，哈哈哈，老东西已经不能担负使我族繁殖延续的责任啦，我必作王！  
就为自己预备车辆，马兵，亮出自己的丁丁招摇过市，一副马上就要登基摄政的嘴脸。  
年轻的亚多尼雅丁丁很大，吸引了好多人追随在他身后，都认为他能带领种族从美索不达米亚一路繁殖到红海。  
但祭司撒督，耶何耶大的儿子比拿雅，先知拿单，示每，利以，并大卫的勇士都不顺从亚多尼雅。  
小心眼的亚多尼雅就在隐罗结旁，琐希列磐石那里宰了牛羊，肥犊，请他的诸弟兄，就是王的众子，并所有作王臣仆的犹大人，除了先知拿单和比拿雅并勇士，与他的兄弟所罗门。  
拿单很不服他，他觉得亚多尼雅的丁丁并没有很大，就煽动所罗门的母亲拔示巴说，哈及的儿子亚多尼雅作王了，他是劣等淘汰沙文主义的信徒，你儿子丁丁那么小，等他登基之后铁定第一个被淘汰。  
拔示巴说，我儿子还没成年呢，他的丁丁还会再长大的。  
拿单说，这种话你觉得亚多尼雅会听吗？现在我给你出个主意，能保全你和你儿子所罗门的性命，你爱听不听吧。  
拔示巴二话不说，就听了。

亚多尼雅宴客的第三天，拔示巴进入内室求见大卫王。  
老不羞的大卫正在观看亚比煞跳脱衣舞，企图让自己的丁丁立起来。  
见她进来，大卫赶快把毯子和酒杯盖在腿间，假装自己勃起了。  
拔示巴向王屈身下拜。  
大卫王赶快转移话题说，你要什么。  
拔示巴说，我主阿，你造亚多尼雅昨天宴客了么？  
大卫说，造啊。  
拔示巴说，那你造亚多尼雅向婢女说，父亲的丁丁就像春天的柳枝，柔软的能盘起来编成篮子，么？  
大卫脸色顿时一变。  
拔示巴还与王说话的时候，先知拿单也进来了。  
他进到王前，看了看旁边挖鼻屎的亚比煞，脸伏于地，泣不成声的说，我主我王，果然应亚多尼雅所说，您已经再也没法硬起来了么？  
拿单又说，他前日下去，宰了许多牛羊肥犊，请了王的众子和军长并祭司亚比亚他，他们一边嘲讽王的性能力，一边赞美亚多尼雅的大丁丁，还说，愿亚多尼雅王万岁。  
大卫王顿时大怒。  
拿单看他脸色不对，赶快撇清关系说，惟独我，就是您的仆人和祭司撒督，耶何耶大的儿子比拿雅，并王的仆人所罗门，他都没有请。  
拿单说，我主我王啊，您真的打算让这么个下流东西坐您的位么？  
大卫王吩咐说，叫所罗门来。  
拔示巴就把儿子所罗门带进来，站在王面前。  
王看了看他的小丁丁，拿开腿上的毯子，露出自己瘦死骆驼比马大的没路用丁丁。  
所罗门果然露出了羡慕的表情。  
大卫王十分满意，起誓说，我指着救我性命脱离一切苦难，永生的耶和华起誓。  
王说，拔示巴的儿子所罗门必接续我作王，坐在我的位上。我今日就必照这话而行。  
于是，拔示巴脸伏于地，向王下拜，说，愿我主大卫王万岁。  
大卫王又将祭司撒督，先知拿单，耶何耶大的儿子比拿雅召来，对他们说，要带领你们主的仆人，使我儿子所罗门骑我的骡子，送他下到基训，让祭司撒督和先知拿单膏他作以色列的王。  
大卫王说，你们也要吹角，说，愿所罗门王万岁，然后跟随他上来，使他坐在我的位上，接续我作王。我已立他作以色列和犹大的君。  
这几个人心思各异，但都拿大卫没什么办法，于是顺从的说，阿们，耶和华与我主我王同在，愿他照样与所罗门同在，使他的丁丁比……跟我主大卫王的丁丁一样大。  
于是，所罗门就骑着大卫王的骡子，跟着一群人去了基训。  
祭司撒督就从帐幕中取了盛膏油的角来，用膏膏所罗门。  
其他的人就吹角吹笛，大大欢呼，众民都说，愿所罗门王万岁，声音震地。

亚多尼雅正在跟人喝酒，听见这声音，约押就说，城中为何有这响声呢？  
他正说话的时候，祭司亚比亚他的儿子约拿单来了。  
亚多尼雅对他说，进来吧，你是个忠义的人，必是报好信息。  
约拿单就对亚多尼雅说，我们的主大卫王立所罗门为王了。  
约拿单说，他骑骡去了基训，祭司撒督和先知拿单膏他作王，众人都从那里欢呼着上来，声音使城震动，这就是你们所听见的声音。  
约拿单连珠炮似的补刀说，他登了国位，王的臣仆也来为他祝福，说，愿王的神使所罗门的名比王更尊荣，愿神使他的丁丁比王的丁丁更大。  
约拿单说，王还在床上屈身下拜了咧。  
亚多尼雅说，妈了个巴子的，老不羞！  
亚多尼雅的众客听见这话，都惊惧起来四散。  
亚多尼雅说，呸！老不羞太监！  
亚多尼雅就起来，准备去祭坛找耶和华理论。  
有人给所罗门通风报信，所罗门就去祭坛上堵他。  
拿单说，很好，我们的王正需要一个人来给他开苞。  
拔示巴说，我勒个去，亚多尼雅是男的！你想让我儿子搞基吗！  
拿单就用羊皮把她的嘴堵起来，拖了下去，自己去给所罗门灌春药。  
拿单说，王啊，是时候接受你繁衍种族的使命啦，祭坛上现在有一个世间最妖艳的女子，去吧，插进她屁股上的小洞，使他……她怀孕，吧。  
所罗门吃了春药，迷迷糊糊的就去了。  
亚多尼雅正在祭坛上跪拜，撅着屁股，所罗门过去，一把掀起他的衣裙，噗呲的就插了进去。  
亚多尼雅就杀猪一样的叫了起来。、  
……  
天亮了，所罗门王差遣人，使亚多尼雅从坛上下来。  
亚多尼雅一下来，就跪倒在所罗门王的石榴裤下。  
所罗门对他说，呃，你回家去吧。  
于是人们就传说，亚多尼雅惧怕所罗门王，抓住祭坛的角，吓得屁滚尿流呢。


	2. Chapter 2

大卫的死期临近了，就嘱吩他儿子所罗门说，我现在要走世人必走的路。所以，你当刚强，作大丈夫，遵守耶和华你神所吩咐的，照着摩西律法上所写的行主的道，谨守他的律例，诫命，典章，法度。  
大卫说，耶和华曾向我所应许说，你的子孙若谨慎自己的行为，尽心尽意诚诚实实地在我面前，就不断人坐以色列的国位。  
说完，大卫就给了他一份长长的黑名单。  
大卫说，洗鲁雅的儿子约押杀了我的两个元帅押尼珥和亚玛撒，巴户琳的便雅悯人基拉的儿子示每用狠毒的言语咒骂我，那个谁和那个谁还有那个谁balabalabala……  
大卫念完他的黑名单，对所罗门说，你要照你的智慧行，不容他们白头安然下阴间。  
所罗门满头黑线的说，哦。  
大卫对他看了又看，把黑名单扯过来，又抄了两份给拿单和拔示巴。  
……  
大卫与他列祖同睡，葬在大卫城。  
大卫作以色列王四十年，在希伯仑作王七年，在耶路撒冷作王三十三年。  
所罗门坐他父亲大卫的位，他的国甚是坚固。

哈及的儿子亚多尼雅去见所罗门的母亲拔示巴。  
拔示巴问他说，勾引我儿子的小贱人，你来干毛？  
亚多尼雅回答说，你大爷！明明是你儿子强……迫我的！  
亚多尼雅说，你这个淫贱的妇人，先是大庭广众之下裸体洗澡勾引你丈夫的上司，后又抛弃你结发共苦的丈夫跟有钱的大卫跑了，怪不得你的儿子丁丁小！  
拔示巴大怒说，我儿子还没成年呢！他的丁丁一定还会长大的！比你、比你爸爸的丁丁都大！  
亚多尼雅说，呸！像你前夫一样大吗！  
拔示巴说，你你你！来人！把他拖下去！斩啦！  
然后亚多尼雅就死掉了，全程跟所罗门没一毛钱关系。  
拔示巴先斩完亚多尼雅，就到所罗门那里去后奏。  
所罗门王起身迎接，向她下拜，并吩咐人为王母设一座位在王的右边。  
拔示巴说，我有一件小事求你，望你不要推辞。  
所罗门说，您说，我必不推辞。  
拔示巴说，你哥哥亚多尼雅嫌弃你丁丁小，要我求你将书念的女子亚比煞，就是你爸临死前找的那个小三，赐给他为妻，从此再不跟你搞基。  
所罗门说，好呀，反正我也不是很喜欢他的菊花。  
拔示巴说，我擦！  
拔示巴说，儿子啊，你能不能有点出息，人家在嫌弃你的丁丁小啊，是男人能忍？  
所罗门说，呃，其实我也觉得我丁丁小……  
拔示巴说，……  
拔示巴说，算了，总之为了王的声誉着想，我把亚多尼雅砍了。  
所罗门说，其实我丁丁小这件事大家都知道的，你砍了他也没什么路用。  
拔示巴说，……  
拔示巴说，儿子啊，你难道就不想改变人们对你的看法，要个大丁丁？  
所罗门说，不想啊，大丁丁好丑的。  
拔示巴对着儿子看了又看，实在对他失望的很。  
但是为了维护母亲的名声，所罗门就宣称亚多尼斯想娶后妈乱伦，安了个渎神和谋反的罪名，让他死的名正言顺。  
借着此事，所罗门又照着老爸的黑名单，以同谋罪处死了好多人，没收他们的财产。  
这样，便应验了耶和华在示罗论以利家所说的话。  
王说，耶和华必使使人流血的罪归到他自己和他后裔的头上，直到永远。惟有大卫和他的后裔，并他的家与国，必从耶和华那里得平安，直到永远。

当那些日子，百姓仍在邱坛献祭，因为还没有为耶和华的名建起神殿。  
所罗门遵行他父亲大卫的律例，就去基遍那个非常有名还特别大的邱坛献祭烧香。  
因为是王，要跟平民的燔祭有区别，他就决定在那坛上献一千牺牲作燔祭。  
一千牺牲赶起来非常费事，所罗门就先到了祭坛，在坛上等他的手下把牺牲给他赶过来。  
祭祀的民众中有他的反对者，就对他说，王啊，你是来求耶和华给你一个大丁丁的么，哈哈哈哈哈！  
所罗门说，大丁丁有什么好，又丑又黑，我就喜欢我粉嫩嫩的小丁丁。  
所罗门就撩起裙子展示自己的丁丁说，看啊，多可爱的小丁丁！  
然后他遭到了反对者无情的嘲笑。  
然后他的反对者就被拖出去砍了。  
到了晚上，所罗门睡在祭坛上，还有点想不通。  
他坐起来，看着自己的丁丁说，什么呀，明明很可爱啊？  
所罗门就爱不释手的玩起了自己的小丁丁。  
所罗门说，啊，嗯，哦，唔~  
他玩了三遍，筋疲力尽的，连裤子都没穿的就睡着了。  
夜间梦中，一个络腮胡子大叔向所罗门说，你个混蛋，竟然用你肮脏的精液污染神圣的祭坛。  
所罗门说，我的丁丁这么纯洁可爱，射出来的精液当然也是纯洁可爱的呀~  
大胡子说，我不信，世界上就没有一条纯洁可爱的丁丁！  
所罗门就撩起裙子说，你看，你看呀，我的丁丁就是这么纯洁可爱。  
大胡子看着他的丁丁，呱唧咽了口唾沫。  
大胡子说，你愿我赐你什么，你可以求，只要让我舔一下你的小丁丁。  
所罗门说，你有口臭吗？  
大胡子说，没有。  
所罗门爽快的说，好啊，我最喜欢别人舔我的丁丁了。  
大胡子就小心翼翼的舔起了所罗门的小丁丁。  
软绵绵、粉嫩嫩的小丁丁在他的舔弄下，很快变成了硬邦邦、华丽丽的小丁丁。  
大胡子惊叹的说，多么可爱的小丁丁啊。  
所罗门被他舔的欲火焚身，说，你快点，我明天还要燔祭呢。  
大胡子说，燔祭？你知道什么是燔祭？  
所罗门说，不就是杀了牲畜，把血洒遍祭坛，然后烧尸体嘛。  
大胡子说，那是平民的燔祭，我教你王的燔祭，明天你就这样做，保证能得到耶和华的青睐。  
所罗门说，嗯，嗯，嗯，你快点~  
所罗门说，啊~  
大胡子意犹未尽的舔着嘴说，果然是纯洁可爱的丁丁射出的纯洁可爱的精液啊。


	3. Chapter 3

（肉渣，兽交注意。）

第二天，所罗门的手下把一千牺牲赶了过来。  
所罗门说，我在梦中得到了神的启示，将要进行特殊的燔祭。  
拿单说，什么启示？  
所罗门说，耶和华说，他不要牺牲，只要我的身体。  
拿单噗的一下就把隔夜血喷出来了。  
所罗门说，所以现在给我刀，我把自己砍死，然后你帮我把血洒遍祭坛，再焚烧尸体吧。  
赶牛的手下惨不忍睹的说，王啊，你这样，不就死掉了吗？  
所罗门说，耶和华不会骗我的，你们照着做就是了。  
说完就拿起了刀。  
拿单赶快吐着血阻拦他说，王啊，你误会耶和华的意思了。  
所罗门说，？？？  
拿单说，嗯，总之这事你不用操心，我来办就好了。  
所罗门说，哦。  
拿单就让人在祭坛上搭了个华丽的帐篷，给所罗门穿上华丽的衣衫、戴上华丽的首饰。  
所罗门说，等等，我的裤子……  
拿单说，来不及了快上车！  
就把人推了进去。

所罗门在帐篷里坐了一会，睡着了。  
等他醒来，就发现大胡子埋头在他腿间，舔他的小丁丁舔的正欢。  
所罗门嗯嗯啊啊的射进他嘴里，喘着气说，你就是耶和华吗？  
大胡子说，我是。  
所罗门说，你是要杀了我，吃掉我的身体吗？  
大胡子说，我要做的，比吃掉你更过分。  
大胡子就开始舔所罗门的菊花。  
他的胡子和卷毛蹭在所罗门光溜溜的腿间，很快就把他蹭硬了。  
所罗门喘着气说，这是什么，感觉好奇怪。  
大胡子说，不舒服吗？  
所罗门说，不……  
大胡子把指头放进所罗门软软的菊花里，说，难受吗？  
所罗门说，啊……  
大胡子一连放了三根手指，在里面抽插起来，插的所罗门一阵淫乱的扭动。  
所罗门说，这，这是什么，啊，啊，啊。  
所罗门说，再，再进，进——  
大胡子撩起裙子，掏出自己又黑又大的丁丁。  
所罗门说，不要，我讨厌大丁丁！  
大胡子哄他说，大丁丁很舒服的。  
所罗门说，不要，丑拒！  
大胡子说，耶和华现在要你的身体了，你给不给？  
所罗门说，用，用这个丑黑的大丁丁？  
大胡子说，是，过分吗？  
所罗门沉默了一下，说，我给。  
所罗门说，你向你的仆人，我的父亲大卫大施恩典，又为他存留大恩，赐他一个儿子坐在他的位上，正如今日一样。  
所罗门说，耶和华，我的神阿，就算你的丁丁再丑再大，我也会为你敞开我的菊花，因为我所有的一切都是你所赐予。  
耶和华顿时硬的不能自已，噗呲一下就插了进去。  
所罗门啊的叫了出来，啊的叫了下去。  
大丁丁又烫又粗，碾压着所罗门的肠壁，几乎把他的灵魂挤出去。  
所罗门哭着叫着，硬着射着，后来就被插晕过去了。

也不知道过了多久，所罗门晕晕醒醒的好多次，每次都能感到体内那条横冲直插的大丁丁。  
终于，他又一次醒来，发现自己侧睡在一旁，夹着的屁股中间什么也没有。  
所罗门坐起来，看到大胡子在他旁边睡觉。  
所罗门好奇的说，耶和华也要睡觉的吗？  
大胡子闭着眼睛说，你以为第七天是干什么用的？  
所罗门说，原来如此。  
所罗门对着大胡子的大丁丁看了又看，说，真的好丑呀。  
大胡子说，干得你爽就行。  
所罗门红着脸说，讨厌~  
大胡子坐起来说，来吧。  
所罗门红着脸说，不是休息嘛。  
大胡子说，周一了，该干活了。  
所罗门被他抱着，换了好几种姿势，累的气喘吁吁的。  
所罗门说，你，我，不。  
大胡子说，什么？  
所罗门说，我，我厌烦了，老对着你这张胡子脸，像被什么动物操着一样。  
大胡子说，你是没见过真正的动物。  
然后他就变身成为各种动物，换着姿势操所罗门。  
所罗门被操的死去活来好多次，终于忍不住踹了身上的野猪。  
大胡子变身回来说，怎么？  
所罗门喘着气说，我满足了你这么多，你能不能也稍微满足我一下？  
大胡子说，你想被什么操？  
所罗门羞涩的说，亚多尼雅。  
大胡子说，什么？！  
所罗门说，其实我一直觉得，他的丁丁是仅次于我的好看，红红嫩嫩的，就是大了点。  
大胡子就变成了亚多尼雅，说，弟弟，你喜欢我的大丁丁吗？  
所罗门兴奋的点着头说，嗯！  
大胡子看他的小丁丁都竖起来了，只好硬着头皮上去插他。  
他们又做了好多次，所罗门终于厌烦了。  
所罗门说，你再换张脸吧，要年轻的、帅一点的。  
所罗门说，丁丁好看一点。  
大胡子就由着他的性子，变身成各种美男、美女、扶她，换各种姿势操他。  
每当好看的、华丽的大丁丁插入时，所罗门的小丁丁就硬的、射的很开心。  
每当粗糙的、黝黑的大丁丁插入时，所罗门的小丁丁就软的、塌的很无力。  
大胡子满头黑线的说，你就这么不喜欢我的大丁丁？  
所罗门说，嗯，啊~  
所罗门喘着粗气说，大丁丁我都喜欢，只是更喜欢好看的大丁丁。  
大胡子说，我的丁丁不好看？  
所罗门说，没我的好看。  
大胡子对他的丁丁看了又看，挫败的承认了这一点。

不知道又过了多久。  
大胡子说，所罗门，我的孩子，燔祭结束了。  
所罗门坐起来说，嗯？你不烧我吗？  
大胡子说，我已经用欲火烧了你一千次。  
所罗门似懂非懂。  
大胡子说，我已经收到了你的身体，现在，说出你的欲……愿望吧。  
所罗门说，我……我不知道我的愿望。  
所罗门说，我妈让我来求一条大丁丁，拿单让我来求王位的稳固，祭司们让我来求国家的安泰，路上的人让我来求以色列能繁殖到红海。  
所罗门说，耶和华，人们都说，你使我接续我父亲大卫作王，但我是幼童，不知道什么是王，怎样做王。  
大胡子说，所以你想要我给你成为王的能力？  
所罗门迷茫的说，我……不知道。  
所罗门说，跟你在一起的这段时间，我很快乐，比当王的时候还要快乐。不用面对琐碎的事务，不会被人嘲笑丁丁小。  
所罗门红着脸说，你，你也操的我很舒服……  
所罗门说，太快乐了，快乐的我都不想回去了。  
大胡子说，那就不要回去呗。  
所罗门说，不行，我的臣民还在等着我，拿单，还有我的母亲，我清理反对势力得罪了很多人，没有我，他们都会死的。  
两个人沉默了一会。  
所罗门说，我决定了。  
所罗门说，我要你赐我智慧，可以判断你的民，能辨别是非，能知道正确的途径在哪里。  
所罗门这样说，就蒙主喜悦。  
大胡子对他说，你不为自己求寿，求富，也不求灭绝你仇敌的性命，单求智慧可以听讼，我就应允你所求的，赐你无上的聪明智慧，在你以前没有像你的，在你以后也没有像你的。  
大胡子说，你所没有求的，我也赐给你，富足，尊荣，好看的丁丁，使你在世的日子，永远像燔祭时一样快乐。  
大胡子站起来，庄严的宣誓说，你若效法你父亲大卫，遵行我的道，谨守我的律例，诫命，我必达成我所许诺。


	4. Chapter 4

所罗门回到耶路撒冷。  
他记着耶和华的誓约，站在耶和华的约柜前，献普通的燔祭和平安祭，又为他众臣仆设摆筵席。  
他效法自己的父亲大卫，遵行耶和华的道，谨守耶和华的律例，诫命。  
一日，有两个妓女来，站在王面前。  
一个说，我主阿，我和这妇人同住一房，我生了一个孩子，这妇人也生了一个孩子。夜间，这妇人睡着的时候，压死了她的孩子……  
另一个说，呸，你才压死了你的孩子。主啊，听我说，她压死孩子后，就趁我睡着，从我旁边把我的孩子抱去，放在她怀里，将她的死孩子放在我怀里。  
一个说，凑表脸，王啊，天要亮的时候，我起来要给我的孩子吃奶，发现孩子死了，细细察看之下，并不是我所生的孩子。  
一个说，扯淡，活孩子是我的，死孩子是你的。另一个说，扯淡，死孩子是你的，活孩子是我的。她们在王面前争论不休，吵得众人头痛不已。  
所罗门王说，嗯……拿刀来。  
众人就拿刀来。  
王说，将活孩子劈成两半，一半给那妇人，一半给这妇人。  
活孩子的母亲为自己的孩子心里急痛，就说，求我主将活孩子给那妇人吧，万不可杀他。  
死孩子的母亲也吓了一跳说，我要个死孩子干嘛，这王怕不是个脑残。  
王说，骂我脑残的必不是亲妈，将活孩子给这让孩子的妇人吧。  
以色列众人听见王这样判断，就都敬畏他，称颂他心里有神的智慧，能以断案。

为了繁殖后代，所罗门与埃及王法老结亲，娶了法老的女儿为妻，接她进入大卫城。  
但他其实是个弯的，只有男人能让他硬起来。  
所罗门每晚都与公主同睡，但公主始终是个处女。  
一夜，尬睡的所罗门王实在无聊，起床在宫殿内游荡，正好遇到了出来解手的埃及卫士。  
这卫士是公主从老家带来的，身材高大，皮肤黝黑。  
所罗门一看到他黑粗的大丁丁，马上硬的不能自已。  
所罗门就招手说，你，过来。  
卫士说，？？？  
所罗门亮出自己可爱的小丁丁，说，我以王的身份命令你，舔它。  
卫士看到所罗门的丁丁，咣唧咽了口口水。  
所罗门说，啊，嗯～  
所罗门叹气说，唉，我果然不可能有后裔了么。  
卫士犹豫了一下，说，其实，也不是不可以。  
所罗门说，？？？  
卫士说，其实，我是法老的医官，继承了透特的力量。  
卫士说，透特之书里，记载了如何用精液使女人怀孕的办法。  
所罗门睁大眼睛说，嗯？！  
卫士说，只要王让我上一次，我就帮你使公主怀孕。  
所罗门说，你想上我是好事，但是想诓我喜当爹就很过分了。  
卫士红着脸说，没，没有啦，人，人家说的都是真话。  
卫士指着月亮发誓说，生出来的如果不是王的血脉，就让我被河马咬死。  
所罗门看他这么认真，就说，姑且让你试一下吧，要是生的娃不是我的，我就用斧子砍掉你的丁丁。  
卫士羞涩的说，嗯～  
他就爬到王的身上，用黑硬的大丁丁戳王的屁股。  
长久没有得到男人满足的所罗门王欢喜得全身颤抖，小丁丁翘着，淫液流了一地。  
因为不能让人发现，所罗门就咬着自己的手臂。卫士见了，心疼不已，就换了个姿势，让他咬自己的肩膀。  
两个人在草丛里一直干到金星移入西天。  
所罗门王意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇，说，唉，看着又黑又大，结果也不是很耐久嘛。  
卫士羞愧的低下了头。  
所罗门说，没事，来日方长嘛。  
卫士高兴的抬起了头。  
王回到宫殿，公主还在睡。  
卫士就对她施展了透特的魔法，使她怀上王的骨肉。  
所罗门王对卫士说，为防你给我戴绿帽子，这个宫殿从今以后只有女人能够出入。  
所罗门说，你，你就跟着我，做一个近侍好了。  
卫士羞喜的说，嗯～

在埃及卫士的帮助下，所罗门王有了许多后嗣，都是血亲，没有绿的。  
王很高兴，就封卫士为医官，日夜随侍左右。  
有了这些后嗣，所罗门就不需要亲自去和亲了。  
于是王把自己的儿子，女儿，许配与他的臣子，牢牢的掌控了自己的国。  
所罗门在以色列全地立了十二个官吏，使他们供给王和王家的食物，每年各人供给一月。  
这些人管理着山川和人口，在他们与所罗门王的统领下，从但到别是巴的犹大人和以色列人如同海边的沙那样多，都在自己的葡萄树下和无花果树下安然居住，吃喝快乐。  
所罗门还把子嗣与诸国联姻。  
在他智慧的政策下，以色列统管诸国，从大河到非利士地，直到埃及的边界。  
他在世的日子，这些国都进贡服事。  
大河西边的诸王，以及从提弗萨直到迦萨的全地，四境尽都平安。  
神赐给所罗门极大的智慧聪明和广大的心，如同海沙不可测量，超过东方人和埃及人的一切智慧。  
他的智慧胜过万人，他的名声传扬在四围的列国。  
他作箴言三千句，诗歌一千零五首。  
他讲论草木，自利巴嫩的香柏树直到墙上长的牛膝草，又讲论飞禽走兽，昆虫水族。  
天下列王听见所罗门的智慧，就都差人来听他的智慧话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （其实就是人工授精）


	5. Chapter 5

推罗王希兰，是gay，平素爱大卫。  
他听见以色列人膏丁丁小的所罗门，接续他丁丁大的父亲作王，就差遣臣仆来见他。  
臣仆面红耳赤的回去，向希兰汇报说，所罗门王，赛高！  
希兰听的一脸懵逼。  
所罗门也差遣人去见希兰，说，你来，我会证明神的选择没有错。  
希兰不肯失了王的身份，又不想让所罗门小看他，就化妆成使臣，去见以色列的王。  
王以使臣之礼接待了他，没有拆穿他的伪装。  
希兰说，我真想不通，大卫怎么会选你这么个小丁丁坐他的王位。  
所罗门说，因为我有全世界最棒的小丁丁。  
希兰说，哼，这么小，光好看有什么用？  
所罗门说，不仅好看，还好吃，不信你尝尝。  
希兰就去舔了所罗门的小丁丁。  
所罗门嘤咛一声，身体轻轻的骚动起来。  
希兰试探着含了一口，立刻看到所罗门面如桃花、肤如凝脂、眉带妖娆、眼溢娇艳。  
希兰激动的扯下裤子说，王！让我干你一炮吧！让我做什么都愿意！  
王看到他硕大通红的大丁丁，顿时也不能自己，娇喘着说，快，上车！  
两个人就在华丽的地毯上干了起来。  
所罗门王姿势之丰富，身段之妖柔，呻吟之美妙，丁丁之美好，都令希兰王叹为观止。  
持久力也令希兰王羞愧难当。  
从早晨到半夜，希兰王终于精疲力尽，再也硬不起来，只能不甘的舔着所罗门王的小丁丁，吮着所罗门王的小蛋蛋。  
所罗门王被他搞得欲火焚身，欲求不满，推开他的头说，我已经给你上了，现在你要答应我的条件。  
希兰含着小丁丁说，唔！  
所罗门一边捅着他的嘴，一边说，你知道，我父亲大卫因四围的争战，不能为耶和华神的名建殿。  
所罗门说，现在耶和华使仇敌都服在他脚下，四围平安，没有仇敌，没有灾祸，我便定意要照耶和华应许我父亲大卫的话说，为他的名建殿，使我儿子接续我，坐我的位。  
所罗门说，求你吩咐你的仆人，在利巴嫩为我砍伐香柏木，我的仆人也必帮助他们。我必照你所定的，给你仆人的工价。  
希兰听见所罗门的话，就甚喜悦，说，那你到我那里，住个七天吧。  
所罗门说，这里与那里，有什么区别呢？就在这里吧，从现在起七天，我的菊必为你打开，我的小丁丁也为你挺立。  
希兰王高兴的说，今日应当称颂耶和华，因他赐给大卫一个小丁丁赛高的儿子！

希兰王跟所罗门王度过了荒淫无度的七天。  
但实际上，因为希兰王并不能完全满足所罗门王，而所罗门王又立誓只和他一个人干，所以所罗门王实在是过的欲求不满。  
七天过去，所罗门王终于送走了希兰王。  
临行前，希兰王说，你向我所提的那事，我都听见了。香柏木和松木，我必照你的心愿而行。  
希兰王说，我的仆人必将这木料从利巴嫩运到海里，扎成筏子，浮海运到你所指定我的地方，在那里拆开，你就可以收取。  
希兰王说，你也要成全我的心愿，将食物给我的家，还有常到我家里来做客。  
所罗门王说，以耶和华我的神的名义，只要你不违了我们的誓，我必做到许诺的一切。  
希兰王兴高采烈，筋疲力尽的走了。  
所罗门王也回到自己的宫殿，召来自己最亲密的医官和卫士团，和他们大战了三天三夜。  
于是希兰照着所罗门所要的，给他香柏木和松木。  
所罗门给希兰麦子二万歌珥，清油二十歌珥，作他家的食物，并每年拜访他家，与他操上七天七夜。  
耶和华照着所应许的赐智慧给所罗门，使希兰与所罗门和好，彼此立约。


	6. Chapter 6

以色列人出埃及地后四百八十年，所罗门作以色列王第四年西弗月，就是二月，开工建造耶和华的殿。  
所罗门从以色列人中挑取服苦役的三万人，派他们轮流每月一万人上利巴嫩去伐木。  
一个月在利巴嫩，两个月在家里。亚多尼兰掌管他们。  
所罗门又用七万扛抬的，八万在山上凿石头的，凿出又大又宝贵的石头来，用以立殿的根基。  
所罗门的匠人和希兰的匠人，并迦巴勒人，都将石头凿好，预备木料和石头建殿。  
王为耶和华所建的殿，长六十肘，宽二十肘，高三十肘。殿前的廊子长二十肘，与殿的宽窄一样，阔十肘。  
殿上有严紧的窗棂。  
靠着殿墙，围着外殿内殿，造了三层旁屋。下层宽五肘，中层宽六肘，上层宽七肘。  
殿外旁屋的梁木搁在殿墙坎上，免得插入殿墙。  
在殿右边当中的旁屋有门，门内有旋螺的楼梯，可以上到第二层，从第二层可以上到第三层。  
所罗门建殿，是用山中凿成的石头。安置香柏木的栋梁，又用香柏木板遮盖。殿里面一点石头都不显露，用香柏木板贴墙，从地到棚顶都用木板遮蔽，又用松木板铺地，上面刻着野瓜和初开的花。  
殿里预备了内殿，就是至圣所，长二十肘，从地到棚顶用香柏木板作隔断，墙面都贴上精金。又用香柏木作坛，包上精金，好安放耶和华的约柜。  
他用橄榄木作两个基路伯，包上精金，各高十肘，安在内殿。  
又用橄榄木制造内殿的门扇，门楣，门框。门口有墙的五分之一。在橄榄木作的两门扇上刻着基路伯，棕树，和初开的花，都贴上金子。  
又用橄榄木制造外殿的门框，门口有墙的四分之一。用松木作门两扇，上面刻着基路伯，棕树，和初开的花，都用金子贴了。  
他又用凿成的石头三层，香柏木一层建筑内院。  
所罗门在位第四年西弗月，立了耶和华殿的根基。  
到十一年布勒月，就是八月，殿和一切属殿的都按着样式造成。他建殿的工夫共有七年。  
建成的时候，耶和华又降临到所罗门梦中。  
大胡子与他酣战八百，直战到所罗门在冲击中昏厥，小丁丁还兀自挺立欢迎自己的主人。  
所罗门醒来时，大胡子正在他胯间活动。  
所罗门啊的射了出来，双腿夹紧大胡子毛茸茸的脑袋，身体一阵阵颤抖。  
大胡子掏着所罗门的菊花，满意的看到他筋疲力尽的身体不能自己的骚动起来。  
所罗门带着哭腔说，啊，主啊，饶了我吧。  
大胡子就掏出黑大丁丁，说，丑拒吗？  
所罗门饥渴难耐的说，美！美美美！快插进来！  
大胡子就继续干他，一发射进他肠壁深处。  
所罗门感受着满满的冲击，高兴得一抽一抽的。  
餍足之后，所罗门软绵绵的躺在松木板上，满足的说，还是主最棒了。  
大胡子说，不嫌弃我丑了？  
所罗门说，主最美了，又粗又大又黑，干得我欲仙欲死，全世界只有主一个能满足我，让我从骨子里爽到。  
大胡子抱住所罗门，亲了又亲，说，你也很棒，又骚又浪，菊花跟无底洞似的，永远填不满。  
他两个你侬我侬，很快又抽插到一起去了。  
一千燔祭再次结束，大胡子和所罗门都有点依依不舍。  
大胡子说，你若遵行我的律例，谨守我的典章，遵从我的一切诫命，我必向你应验我所应许的话。  
所罗门说，主啊，我只求你，不要抛弃我和我的臣民。因为我是你的，我我臣民亦是你的，我的一切皆是你的。  
大胡子亲吻他说，我必住在以色列人中间，并不丢弃我民以色列。

所罗门为自己建造宫室，十三年方才造成。  
用香柏木为柱，柱上有香柏木柁梁，其上以香柏木为盖。又建造有柱子的廊子，在这廊前又有廊子，廊外有柱子和台阶。  
所有的门框都是厚木见方的，有窗户三层，窗与窗相对。  
所用的石头都是宝贵的，是按着尺寸凿成的，是用锯里外锯齐的。从根基直到檐石，从外头直到大院，都是如此。  
所罗门还建造了一廊，其中设立审判的座位，从地到顶都用香柏木遮蔽。廊后院内有所罗门住的宫室，并为所娶法老的女儿建造的一宫。  
公主觉得木头房子太过朴素，就一直念叨丈夫。  
所罗门王烦不胜烦，就跑到推罗去，向希兰诉苦。  
希兰王说，这有何难，就将户兰召了来。  
户兰是拿弗他利支派中一个寡妇的儿子，父亲是推罗的铜匠。他满有智慧，聪明，技能，善于各样铜作。  
所罗门一见他浑身油亮亮的肌肉，眼睛就直了。  
希兰王说，他一定能满足你的各种要求。  
于是所罗门王跟着户兰去他的作坊，果然见到满室精美的铜器。  
所罗门说，你有精巧的手指，经你之手的器皿无不生光。  
所罗门说，现在，我有一件宝贝，请你让它生光。  
王就坐到冷却的炉子上，掀起裙子露出小丁丁。  
户兰本来是直的，一看到那条可爱的小丁丁，就弯了。  
他用精巧的手使王的小丁丁生光。  
王满意的说，啊，嗯～  
爽了一发的王欲望更深，扭动屁股说，我还有一件宝贝，求你让它生光。  
户兰就用手指使王的小菊花生光。  
户兰的手指果然厉害，只消细细的按摩，就使王菊花和丁丁一起生光。  
但王没有满足，他对户兰说，让我看你的丁丁。  
户兰虽然自惭丁秽，还是脱了裤子。  
所罗门一见那条发着铜光的大丁丁，就发出了销魂的淫声。  
王急切的说，快，上车！  
在王急切的要求下，户兰终于插了进来。  
所罗门惊喜说，哦，哦嗬嗬嗬！  
但户兰虽然丁大，但却没有gay的技巧。  
王就让他坐在炉子上，骑着他自己动。  
他精湛的技巧很快征服了户兰，把他的丁丁夹的失了光彩，又软又疲。  
户兰就对欲求不满的王说，让我用手帮助您吧。  
就给王指交了一晚上，总算使王满足了。  
所罗门王说，你的手指简直是神的手指！  
就带户兰回到大卫城，教他做王一切所要做的。  
户兰为圣殿制造了两根铜柱，两个柱顶，十四个装修的网子和拧成的链索，一千六百个石榴遮盖柱顶，还刻着百合花。  
又铸一个铜海，边缘如百合花，周围是野瓜的样式，可容二千吧特。有十二只铜牛驮海，牛尾都向内。  
他用铜制造十个盆座，上有狮子和牛，并基路伯，边上有小座，以下有垂下的璎珞，可容四十吧特，安在圣殿各处。  
户兰又造了盆，铲子，和盘子，并为王作殿内金子的装饰。  
户兰造了许多东西，一直呆在自己的铜作坊，没有时间与王亲热。  
为了排解王的寂寞，户兰就造了一个铜丁丁和铜手指，给王自慰。  
王见了丁丁，就对户兰说，你能不能依我所言，造一个传说中的丁丁？  
户兰说，我的不好吗？  
所罗门说，你造，我使你的丁丁生光。  
户兰就依着所罗门所说，造出了耶和华形状的大黑丁丁。  
所罗门就到户兰的作坊去，用口使户兰的丁丁生光。  
两个人舔了一晚，交媾了一天，所罗门见户兰实在太累，就让他去休息，把造好的丁丁带回去自慰。  
王的勇士和医官轮番上阵，用大黑丁戳王的屁股，戳的王菊花乱颤，一路叫着不要停，直到昏睡过去为止。  
三百勇士和医官都累的不想再说话了。  
他们正想把铜丁丁从王的菊花里拔出来，王就醒了。  
所罗门羞涩的红着脸说，不要拔，就让它在我的体内吧。  
于是所罗门王菊含大丁，夜夜淫歌的作完了耶和华殿的一切工。


	7. Chapter 7

那时，所罗门将以色列的长老和各支派的首领，并以色列的族长，招聚到耶路撒冷，要把耶和华的约柜从大卫城运上来。  
以他念月，就是七月，在节前，以色列人都聚集到所罗门王那里。  
以色列长老来到，祭司便抬起约柜，和利未人将耶和华的约柜运上来，又将会幕和会幕的一切圣器具都带上来。  
所罗门王要和聚集到他那里的以色列全会众，一同在约柜前献牛羊为祭，为了方便行动，就把铜丁丁从菊花里拔出来了。  
拔出费了很长时间，因为王的菊爱耶和华的丁丁，不愿它离去。丁丁抽走，就像抽走了王的魂，使他绵软在地，小丁丁也失去了可爱的光色。  
于是希兰王，户兰并王的医官和三百勇士只好用手，口和丁丁刺激所罗门王的菊和丁丁，直到他恢复精神。  
拔丁进行了一天一夜，所罗门王终于能站起来，但精神还是不太好。  
仪式开始，祭司将耶和华的约柜抬进内殿，就是至圣所，放在两个基路伯的翅膀底下，让翅膀在约柜之上，遮掩约柜和抬柜的杠。  
这杠有户兰装饰过，两头改成了黑粗的大丁丁，甚长，杠头在内殿前的圣所可以看见，在殿外却不能看见。  
约柜里惟有两块石版，就是以色列人出埃及地后，耶和华与他们立约的时候摩西在何烈山所放的。除此以外，并无别物。  
祭司从圣所出来的时候，有云充满耶和华的殿。  
众人皆不能站立，因为耶和华的荣光充满了殿。  
于是所罗门王说，耶和华啊，以色列的神，我称颂你，因你亲口向我父大卫所应许的，也亲手成就了。  
王说，自从你领你民以色列出埃及以来，从未曾在以色列各支派中选择一城建造殿宇为你名的居所，但拣选大卫治理你民以色列。  
所罗门说，我父大卫曾立意，要为耶和华以色列神的名建殿，耶和华却对我父大卫说，你立意为我的名建殿，这意思甚好，只是你不可建殿，惟你所生的儿子必为我名建殿。  
所罗门说，现在耶和华成就了他所应许的话，使我接续我父大卫坐以色列的国位，又为耶和华以色列神的名建造了殿。我也在其中为约柜预备一处。约柜内有耶和华的约，就是他领我们列祖出埃及地的时候，与他们所立的约。  
王说，耶和华啊，我已经建造殿宇作你的居所，为你永远的住处。请你为以色列的会众祝福。  
于是以色列会众就都站立。  
所罗门当着以色列会众，站在耶和华的坛前，向天举手说，耶和华，以色列的神阿，天上地下没有神可比你的。你向那尽心行在你面前的仆人守约施慈爱，你亲口应许，亲手成就，正如今日一样。  
所罗门说，耶和华，以色列的神阿，你所应许的话说，仆人的子孙若谨慎自己的行为，在我面前行事像先人所行的一样，就不断人坐以色列的国位。  
王说，我不求你应许我的王座，只求耶和华我的神垂顾仆人的祷告祈求，俯听仆人今日在你面前的祈祷呼吁。愿你昼夜看顾这殿，就是你应许立为你名的居所。求你垂听仆人们向此处祷告的话，求你在天上你的居所垂听，垂听而赦免。求你判断你的仆人，定恶人有罪，照他所行的报应在他头上。定义人有理，照他的义赏赐他。  
所罗门王说，你的民以色列若得罪你，你惩罚他们，使天闭塞不下雨，使他们败在仇敌面前。若他们向此处祷告，又归向你，承认你的名，离开他们的罪。  
王说，求你在天上垂听，赦免你民以色列的罪，将当行的善道指教他们，且降雨在你的地，使他们归回你赐给他们列祖之地，使他们在你赐的地上一生一世敬畏你。  
所罗门王又说，论到不属你民以色列的外邦人，他们若听人论说你的大名和大能的手，并伸出膀臂来向这殿祷告，求你在天上你的居所垂听，照着外邦人所祈求的而行，使天下万民都认识你的名，敬畏你像你的民以色列一样。  
所罗门王说，你的民若得罪你，你向他们发怒，将他们交给仇敌掳到仇敌之地，或远或近，他们若在掳到之地想起罪来，回心转意，恳求你说，我们有罪了，我们悖逆了，我们作恶了，在掳到之地尽心尽性归服你，又向列祖之地和我为你名所建造的殿祷告，求你在天上你的居所垂听他们的祷告祈求，饶恕得罪你的民，赦免他们的一切过犯，使他们在掳他们的人面前蒙怜恤。因为他们是你的子民，你的产业，是你从埃及领出来脱离铁炉的。  
王说，主耶和华阿，你将他们从地上的万民中分别出来作你的产业，是照你领我们列祖出埃及的时候，藉你仆人摩西所应许的话。愿你的眼目看顾仆人，听你民以色列的祈求，无论何时向你祈求，愿你垂听。  
所罗门在耶和华的坛前屈膝跪着，向天举手，在耶和华面前祷告祈求已毕，就起来站着，大声为以色列全会众祝福，说，耶和华我们的神与我们同在，像与我们列祖同在一样，不撇下我们，不丢弃我们。你们当向耶和华我们的神存诚实的心，遵行他的律例，谨守他的诫命，至终如今日一样。  
王就和以色列众民一同在耶和华面前献祭，用牛二万二千，羊十二万，为耶和华的殿行奉献之礼。

当日，耶和华殿前摆满了燔祭，素祭，和平安祭牲的脂油，。  
那时，所罗门和以色列众人，就是从哈马口直到埃及小河所有的以色列人，都聚集成为大会，在耶和华我们的神面前守节七日又七日，共十四日。  
第八日，王遣散众民。他们因见耶和华向他仆人大卫和他民以色列所施的一切恩惠，就都心中喜乐，各归各家去了。  
所罗门就一个人进了内殿圣所，入了耶和华的云光。  
云光里，果然有一个光裸着身体的大胡子在等他。  
所罗门就扑上去，下体含着大黑丁丁，口中诉着思念和淫欲。  
大胡子也抱住所罗门，用丁丁操到他再说不出来话。  
一千燔祭过后，大胡子说，我的孩子，你不要再用铜丁丁操你的菊花了。  
所罗门说，为什么？  
大胡子说，铜离子有毒，操多了对身体不好。  
所罗门苦恼的说，那怎么办？你又不常在我身边，而天下的丁丁都不能使我舒爽。  
大胡子捅着所罗门的菊花说，你真的这么寂寞空虚冷吗？  
所罗门骚动着说，嗯，嗯～  
就操了一千零八次。  
大胡子就对他说，我已将你所建的这殿分别为圣，使我的名永远在其中。我的眼，我的心，我的丁丁，也必常在那里。  
大胡子说，你若效法你父大卫，存诚实正直的心行在我面前，遵行我一切所吩咐你的，谨守我的律例典章，我就必坚固你的国位在以色列中，直到永远，使你的子孙必不断人坐以色列的国位。  
大胡子说，倘若你们和你们的子孙转去不跟从我，不守我指示你们的诫命律例，去事奉敬拜别神，我就必将以色列人从我赐给他们的地上剪除，并且我为己名所分别为圣的殿也必舍弃不顾，使以色列人在万民中作笑谈，被讥诮。  
所罗门说，我必不背叛你，不我的子孙可能不是gay，没办法像我这样服侍你。  
大胡子说，没关系，反正你的祖宗也不是gay。  
所罗门说，哦，这是给以色列的约吧。  
所罗门眼巴巴的看着大胡子说，那我呢？我什么时候能再见到你？  
大胡子说，呃，其实垂听万民很忙的。  
所罗门伤心的说，我知道了。  
大胡子不忍他的小丁丁失去颜色，就对他许诺说，你每七天来一次，我必使你爽到。  
于是所罗门的神殿完工。  
王每七天到神殿祷告，乞求神的垂怜，和万民的风顺。

推罗王希兰曾照所罗门所要的，资助他香柏木，松木，和金子，所罗门王就把加利利地的二十座城给了希兰。  
希兰从推罗出来，察看所罗门给他的城邑，就不喜悦，说，我说阿，你给我的是什么城邑呢，我只想要你的菊花而已。  
所罗门说，我的身心已献给我的神。  
希兰就向耶和华求共享所罗门的菊花。  
耶和华见所罗门有六天欲火焚身到夜不能寐，很是心疼，就许诺说，今后他可以选择一切他想要的丁丁。  
于是希兰，户兰，医官并三百勇士就进了所罗门的殿，狂欢淫乱了六天六夜。  
第七天，大胡子加入了，黑粗丁丁令所有人丁丁失色。  
所罗门与他酣战一日，终于在夜里病倒了。  
所罗门说，我要死了，临死之前，我有一个，问题要问，你。  
大胡子说，别闹，你不会死的。  
所罗门说，为什么，你的身体是白的，丁丁却是黑的，呢？  
大胡子说，因为在你之前，我没有菊花可插，只好去插粗糙的树洞，就这么插黑了。  
所罗门说，好想见见，你没黑之前，的大丁丁啊。  
耶和华就回溯时间，变成青春年少的样子。  
所罗门摸着绯红光滑的大粗丁丁说，我主啊，果然世上最好的都是你的。  
所罗门不舍的说，好想，被它，操一次，啊。  
美青年就捅了他的嘴，喂他吃下自己的精液，所罗门就治愈了病体，恢复了精神。  
他们大战了六天六夜，第七天相依在一起休息。  
美青年问，你喜欢我的红丁丁，还是黑丁丁？  
所罗门羞涩的说，我喜欢你的大丁丁。

所罗门王挑取服苦役的人，建造耶和华的殿，自己的宫，米罗，耶路撒冷的城墙，夏琐，米吉多，并基色。  
基色本来是迦南人的，法老王听希兰说了所罗门的美色，就上来攻取基色，用火焚烧，杀了城内居住的迦南人，将城赐给他女儿所罗门的妻作妆奁，并亲自送城池的地图来。  
法老王敞着下体，露着老弱的丁丁，进了王的城，全城人民都扭过头，不忍直视。  
所罗门王淡定的直视他，完全没有嘲笑的神色。  
埃及法老王以城换所罗门的一夜。  
所罗门说，你有口臭吗？  
法老王说，没有。  
所罗门就让他舔了一夜自己的可爱小丁丁。  
天亮了，法老王要所罗门王转过身去。  
王说，我的神曾经许诺我，可以选择我喜欢的丁丁，现在我不喜欢你的丁丁，所以如果你插入我的菊花，你就会遭到神的惩罚。  
法老王不相信，他命令卫士拿住所罗门，准备强奸他。  
他的丁丁刚接近所罗门的屁股，就被无形力量碾成了肉渣。  
法老王又惊又怕，赶快带着人回家，然后伤口感染死了。  
所罗门到神殿去感谢主，主因为他乱给人舔可爱的小丁丁，就罚他堵住马眼不许射，被众人舔而不插一百天。


	8. Chapter 8

虽然夜夜淫声浪叫，有时还连战七天，所罗门王依然是伟大，智慧的王。  
因为他有无上的智慧，只需要别人五分之一的时间就能处理好公务，就有很多时间出来乱搞。  
所罗门王建造了基色，下伯和仑，巴拉，并国中旷野里的达莫，又建造所有的积货城，并屯车和马兵的城，与耶路撒冷，利巴嫩，以及自己治理的全国中所愿建造的。  
所罗门王在以东地红海边，靠近以禄的以旬迦别制造船只。  
希兰差遣他的仆人，就是熟悉泛海的船家，与所罗门的仆人一同坐船航海。  
海上风浪很大，王有点晕船，连小丁丁的颜色也淡了。  
被交待一定要照顾好所罗门王的船家很着急，就向医官询问如何使王欢乐。  
医官说，你把丁丁给我看。  
船家就露出自己的丁丁，是一条散发着海水气味，不够粗但很长的丁丁。  
医官说，唉，我们都晕船硬不起来，你这个虽然差点，也只能凑合了。  
于是船家就去向所罗门王致敬。  
王说，我看看你的丁丁。  
船家的丁丁被王智慧的眼神一看，噌的就站了起来。  
所罗门王大喜道，快，上船！  
船家就将长丁丁操了进来。  
王感觉到体内的长物，顿时恢复了精神。  
而且因为这条丁丁特别长，戳到了王未被开发的肠壁，顿时使王更加倍的激动了。  
因为船家要指引航程，王就把身体缠在他身上，屁股紧贴他的胯，使菊花与丁丁相连，与他在甲板上随处大小操。  
船上诸人见了，都羡慕他能操王的菊花。  
他们到了俄斐，见到了那里的住民。  
那里人都不穿衣服，随处可见大小长短粗细的丁丁。  
所罗门王很高兴，就让船家操着他到村里去，从那里选了二十条粗长大黑丁丁，带到帐篷里轮番交媾。  
俄斐的酋长是个直的，本来没有兴趣，但他见回来的人一个个容光焕发，丁丁发亮，就给了王四百二十他连得金子，求他使自己的丁丁发亮。  
所罗门见了他的丁丁，高兴的说，原来真正的尤物在这里。  
王就露出可爱的小丁丁，掰弯了酋长，与他，和船家，医官诸人打了五天五夜的炮。  
第六天清晨，酋长走出王的帐篷，黑亮的丁丁直接闪瞎了众人的双眼。

所罗门王带上金子，与众臣和十个被王的菊花征服的俄斐人上了船，准备回到以色列那里。  
上船之后，诸人又开始晕船，只有船家一个还能满足王的欲望。  
三天之后，船家也支持不住了。  
当时他们漂在海上，所罗门王欲火焚身，又无处发泄，只好跳进海里冷静一下。  
王在海里沉浮，一条海豚突然游过，用嘴戳王的屁股。  
所罗门说，不行，不行，我的神不许我兽交。  
海豚忽然口吐人言说，我的孩子，你难道不认识我了吗？  
所罗门说，我的神？难道是你？  
所罗门说，不，海上多怪物。这说不定是什么骗炮的精怪。  
海豚说，我的孩子，你不认识我，难道还不认识我的丁丁？  
海豚就亮出自己的丁丁，果然是黑长粗大的耶和华丁丁。  
所罗门高兴的说，主啊，操我吧。  
于是海豚就把所罗门驮到暗礁上，让他趴着暗礁，从后面上他。  
又让所罗门抱住海豚的身体，从正面上他。  
海豚说，抓紧了，我要狂风暴雨的操你了。  
所罗门就挂在海豚身上，紧紧夹住，让海豚摆尾，带他在海里游泳。  
身旁是浪涌的大海，身中是浪操的丁丁，简直没有比这更浪的事了。  
所罗门久积的欲望很快发泄完毕。海豚还不肯罢休，带着所罗门边操边游，绕遍了整个红海，预支，甚至透支了他一月份的淫欲。  
于是所罗门回到船上，精神奕奕，无欲无求的度过了一个月的航程，平安回到自己的宫殿。  
之后，当然又到圣殿去还♂愿了。

示巴女王听见所罗门智慧的名声，就来要用难解的话试问所罗门。  
跟随她到耶路撒冷的人甚多，又有骆驼驮着香料，宝石，和许多金子。  
她来见了所罗门王，就把心里所有的问题对所罗门都说出来。  
所罗门王将她所问的都答上了，没有一句不明白，不能答的。  
示巴女王见所罗门大有智慧，和他所建造的宫室，席上的珍馐美味，群臣，仆人，以及他们的衣服装饰，顿时对他倾心不已。  
女王说，我听闻你是滥交的gay，这是真的吗？  
所罗门回答，我是gay，但我并不是滥交，只是遵循我主给的道路，自然的交媾而已。  
女王说，听说你的神常降临到你身上，这是真的吗？  
所罗门说，是的，你想看吗？今天刚好是燔祭之日，你就与我到圣殿，见识一番吧。  
女王就和他上耶和华殿的台阶，见识了他在耶和华殿里所献的燔祭，诧异得神不守舍，欲火焚身。  
示巴女王对王说，啊，人家好难受，你能让人家舒服一点吗？  
所罗门说，可我是gay吔？  
女王说，我也不喜欢你的丁丁，它太小了。  
女王羞涩的说，其实，我是想，像他们一样，干你。  
所罗门说，可是你没有丁丁……哦。  
所罗门就取出久藏的铜丁丁，对女王说，把这个装在你的胯间，让它作你的丁丁，然后操我吧。  
女王就把丁丁系在胯间。  
耶和华见了，不忍所罗门中毒，就显神迹，使铜丁丁变成肉丁丁，长在女王胯下，将她变成一个扶她。  
女王就用新的丁丁操了所罗门王，淫靡一夜，宾主尽欢。  
因为这条丁丁是耶和华的尺寸，尽管女王体力不行，所罗门还是被她操的很爽。  
两个人从圣殿回来，又在宫殿里操了三天三夜。  
女王满意的说，操男人真是太爽了。  
所罗门纠正说，是操我太爽了，不信你换个别的男人。  
女王就叫来侍从试了试，果然不如操所罗门爽。  
于是他们又战了很多夜，直到女王离开。  
临行前，示巴女王对所罗门说，我在本国里所听见论到你的事，实在是真的。我先不信那些话，及至我来，亲眼见了，才知道人所告诉我的还不及一半。  
女王说，你的智慧和你的福分越过我所听见的风声，你的臣子，你的仆人都是有福的，因为能听见，看见，闻见，操见你。  
女王说，最后，赐我丁丁的耶和华赛高！  
于是，示巴女王将一百二十他连得金子和宝石，与极多的香料，送给所罗门王。  
所罗门以后，奉来香料的不再有这样多。

除了希兰和示巴，另外还有商人和杂族的诸王，与国中的省长，这些人都用金子来换与王一度春宵。  
所罗门王都许了他们，并不收他们的金子。  
于是他们都拜倒在王的小丁丁下，自称王的仆人，给王六百六十六他连得金子。  
所罗门王用锤出来的金子打成挡牌二百面，盾牌三百面，都放在利巴嫩林宫里。  
又用象牙制造一个六层宝座，上面饰满狮子，用精金包裹。  
所罗门王一切的饮器都是金子的，一切的器皿都是精金的。在他的年间，银子算不了什么。  
人们都说，所罗门王的财宝与智慧胜过天下的列王，小丁丁的美貌也胜过天下的列王。  
普天下的王都听见这话，就都来求见所罗门。  
可无论赫梯诸王，或亚兰诸王，没有不被他智慧的话，或他可爱的小丁丁所折服。  
所罗门每天与十人交媾，每旬与百人狂欢。  
每两月有三天轮战，每四月献燔祭一千。  
王又在每年抽出时间，到各国邀请基友，聚在一起淫乱七天。  
他们各带贡物，就是金器，银器，衣服，军械，香料，骡马，约定谁能让所罗门爽到，谁就拿走全部贡物。  
所罗门每次都说自己有爽到，但大家都知道他没有爽到，于是就把贡物都献给耶和华。  
他们舔着所罗门的小丁丁，感到非常幸福。


	9. Chapter 9

所罗门王只有法老的女儿一个妃子，他的后嗣都由透特的魔法生出。  
王见她生育辛苦，就向耶和华祷告，使她变成一个男子。  
公主变成了王子，所罗门就与他上床，使他体内积累的欲望都射进自己体内。  
于是公主，不，是王子不再抱怨王的无情，夫妻生活性福无匹。  
此外，王又宠爱许多外邦男子，有大丁丁的摩押男子，粗丁丁的亚扪男子，长丁丁的以东男子，钝丁丁的西顿男子，和壮丁丁的赫人男子。  
论到这些国的人，耶和华曾晓谕以色列人说，你们不可与他们往来相通，因为他们必诱惑你们的心，去随从她们的神。  
所罗门有男妃七百，还有男嫔三百。他恋爱这些男子，却不受他们诱惑，因为这些妃嫔的丁丁都不如耶和华的大黑粗。  
所罗门年老的时候，像他的父亲一样，渐渐的力不从心了。  
他的妃嫔们对他失了兴趣，纷纷在外面娶妻生子，换着姿势给他头上种草。  
所罗门很寂寞，他到圣殿去，向耶和华行一千燔祭，但他的身体已不再能承受耶和华的大丁丁。  
所罗门就向大胡子说，你能不能使我回复青春？  
大胡子说，不能。  
于是所罗门不再效法他父亲大卫，诚诚实实地顺服耶和华他的神。  
因为西顿人的女神亚斯她录和亚扪人可憎的神米勒公许诺还他以青春，所罗门就为摩押可憎的神基抹和亚扪人可憎的神摩洛，在耶路撒冷对面的山上建筑邱坛。  
耶和华向所罗门发怒，因为他的心偏离向他多次显现的耶和华以色列的神。  
耶和华曾吩咐他不可随从别神，他却没有遵守耶和华所吩咐的。  
于是耶和华对他说，你行了这事，不遵守我所吩咐你守的约和律例，我必将你的国夺回，赐给你的臣子。  
所罗门说，我只是向他们求青春，并不与他们交媾。  
耶和华说，等着瞧吧，待你青春恢复，他们必插你屁股。  
所罗门就去求异教的神，果然得到了青春。  
异教神用欲火焚他，他便向他们张开双腿。  
为保持青春，所罗门便不再向耶和华献燔祭。  
耶和华便对他说，你背叛了我，我将夺回我赐你的一切。  
耶和华说，你内心的欲火是我点燃，因为这个缘故，我不在你活着的日子行这事，必从你儿子的手中将国夺回。

耶和华使以东人哈达兴起，作所罗门的敌人。他是以东王的后裔。  
先前大卫攻击以东，元帅约押上去葬埋阵亡的人，将以东的男丁都阉了，又在以东住了六个月，直到将以东的男人丁丁尽都剪除。  
那时哈达还是幼童，也没有被放过。  
他挺过了感染，愈合了伤口，与他父亲的臣仆，几个以东人逃往埃及。  
他们从米甸起行，到了巴兰，又从巴兰行起，来到埃及。  
埃及王法老的父亲死于阉割，把哈达视为神迹，为他派定粮食，又给他房屋田地，还将王后答比匿的妹子赐他为妻。  
哈达在埃及听见大卫与他列祖同睡，元帅约押也死了，就回了本国去谋反。  
耶和华又使以利亚大的儿子利逊兴起，作所罗门的敌人，招聚了一群人，自己作他们的头目，往大马色居住，在那里作王。他恨恶以色列人，也恨恶淫乱的所罗门王，就杀了亚兰人的王，吞了他们的国家。  
所罗门的臣仆，尼八的儿子耶罗波安也举手攻击王。  
他攻击王的缘故，乃由先前所罗门见他丁丁大，就掰弯他与他交媾，又派他监管约瑟家的一切工程。  
一日，耶罗波安出了耶路撒冷，在路上遇见示罗人先知亚希雅。  
亚希雅身上穿着一件新衣，见田野里除他二人以外并无别人，就将自己穿的那件新衣撕成十二片，对耶罗波安骚首弄姿。  
年轻的耶罗波安欲火难耐，就跟他操到了一起。  
于是他就被所罗门以背叛之名通辑了。  
耶罗波安带着情人的十片新衣，逃进沙漠。  
耶和华向他显圣说，我必将国从所罗门儿子的手里夺回，将十个支派赐给你。因为他离弃我，敬拜西顿人的女神亚斯她录，摩押的神基抹，和亚扪人的神米勒公，没有遵从我的道，行我眼中看为正的事，守我的律例典章。  
于是耶罗波安照神的指示，起身逃往埃及。到了埃及王示撒那里，就住在埃及，直到所罗门死了。

所罗门年老时，他的国内忧外患，却始终没有倾倒。  
他因离弃了耶和华，也被耶和华离弃，智慧却没有被收回，所以仍然能治理国家。  
终于，外邦之神也受不了所罗门无穷无尽的淫欲，离弃了他。  
所罗门又变成那个没人喜爱，头上长草的所罗门。  
他的菊花像无尽的黑洞，吞噬着他的生命，和所有的一切，令他的欲望浓缩成核。  
终于，所罗门察觉到自己将死了。  
年老体虚的他费尽力气，爬过无人的宫殿，爬进耶和华的圣殿，再次拜倒在祭坛下。  
因为虚弱，他甚至不能点灯，遑论献上燔祭。  
所罗门颤抖着说，耶和华，以色列的神啊，你的民得罪了你，你向他发怒，将他交给仇敌，令他失了所有一切。现在他想起了罪来，回心转意，恳求你说，我有罪了，我悖逆了，我作恶了，我愿重新尽心尽性的归服你，向列祖之地和你名所建造的殿祷告，求你在天上你的居所里垂听他的祷告祈求，饶恕得罪你的民，赦免他的一切过犯。  
于是耶和华最后一次向他显圣，说，我的孩子，我的仆人，你真的悔了吗？  
所罗门说，我悔了，我不该离弃你，敬拜西顿人的女神亚斯她录，摩押的神基抹，和亚扪人的神米勒公，不该背离你的道，不行你眼中看为正的事，守你的律例典章。  
耶和华说，还有呢？  
所罗门说，我不该向你准许以外的人敞开菊花，接受他们的丁丁在我体内淫虐，不论那丁丁长的多大多粗多长，上面有螺旋还是颗粒。  
所罗门说，主啊，我不求你为我再做什么，只求你宽恕我的罪，收了我的性命，让我从无尽的欲海中解脱吧。  
于是耶和华说，我宽恕你的罪，因你曾遵从我的道，行我眼中看为正的事，守我的律例典章，接受并爱我的丑丁丁。  
耶和华说，但你背离我的行为仍是要受罚，我将从你儿子手中夺回你的国，赐十个支派给你的仇敌，但还留一个支派给你的儿子，使在我所选择立我名的耶路撒冷城里，在我面前长有灯光。  
于是所罗门安心的死了。  
所罗门王在耶路撒冷作以色列众人的王共四十年。  
他的故事，凡他所行的和他的智慧，都写在所罗门纪上。  
天亮了，所罗门与他列祖同睡，葬在他父亲大卫的城里。


	10. Chapter 10

天堂的番外

天亮了，所罗门悠悠醒来，发现自己在一个白到刺眼的地方。  
他翻身起来，发现自己恢复了青春。  
所罗门说，完蛋，哪个破神又把我抓去了，耶和华刚宽恕了我，这岂不是药丸。  
于是他就狂奔起来，一下撞进一个熟悉的怀抱。  
美青年温和的问他，怎么，不认识我了？  
所罗门说，认，不认……  
所罗门说，谁知道你不是哪个邪神假扮的！  
美青年掏出丁丁说，你不认识我，总认识它吧？  
所罗门说，……  
所罗门说，你这个虽然很像，但我神的丁丁是黑色的，这么粉嫩一看就知道不是。  
美青年无奈的说，我给你太多智慧，导致聪明反被聪明误了吗？  
美青年就变成大胡子，说，现在，信了吗？  
所罗门羞涩的说，嗯……  
大胡子就用黑长粗丁丁戳所罗门的屁股，戳得他哎哎直叫，死去活来。  
被戳饱了的所罗门翻过身来，发现大胡子又变成了美青年。  
美青年说，怎么，还是不信我？  
所罗门说，你这种行为，我们那叫装嫩。  
美青年满头黑线的说，啥装嫩呢，神是不老不死的，这就是我本来面目。  
所罗门说，那你为什么总以大叔的形象出现？  
美青年说，因为你们那有句话，嘴上没毛办事不牢。  
所罗门说，可是你说你的大丁丁是插树洞插黑的。  
美青年宠溺的摸着所罗门的屁股说，傻孩子，我骗你的。  
美青年解释说，我看你们那的老人丁丁都黑。  
所罗门说，黑，但是不大啊。  
美青年说，不大你还爱我吗？  
所罗门说，不。  
所罗门犹豫说，其实，一开始，大的我也不爱的。  
美青年说，现在呢？  
所罗门羞涩说，你，你，你怎样，我都爱。  
美青年笑了说，那，我换个小丁丁戳你？  
所罗门说，讨厌，不要～


End file.
